thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Indisen
Indisen, or "Individualistic Sentience," is a term used to denote a rare phenomenon associated with certain Fears, particularly EAT and The Archangel. It is used to describe former members of The Camper or former Archangel-possessed bodies who have gained freedom from the hive mind and are now individuals again. Its ramifications, causes, and implications have yet to be fully explored. The one thing that is known about them is that they are somehow important. The Indisen first appeared in OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING. Cases involving EAT ''OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING'' In OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING, an Indisen is what happens when a Camper or a Servant steps through a Door, creating a perfect doppelganger who will step out of the Door. The Camper Indisen still experience a sort of hive mind-ic psychic link with each other, though they are no longer limited to a hive mind. Their minds are more similar to hornets, knowing what each individual creature is doing and feeling but still having individual minds. They are not benevolent and are hinted to have some relation to The Camper Festival, an eldritch concert held for the duration of the five months of the apocalypse. The Indisen zombies, or "Indizoms," do not share the knowledge of their peers' experiences, though they appear to all have the same emotions. Each member thinks differently, but the whole collective feels the same emotions as one. As the logs reveal in later acts, Indisen are a part of the Rapture's great hive mind. Though they themselves appear to still have their own consciousness and don't quite want to be the way they are. In The Shuffling Madness In In The Shuffling Madness, Locomotive Breath is the only known instance of the Indisen phenomena. He was created after being assimilated into The Camper, then having the event which caused his assimilation being erased from reality by the influence of Aqualung. According to EAT, he carries a piece of EAT's "essence" within himself. As such, he is "resilient", more difficult for the Fears to claim as their own, but not invincible. He is also the centerpiece of what amounts to an all-out war between the Fears as they fight to seize control of the piece of EAT's power that he holds. He has no known connection to the rest of The Camper, despite being a part of it in a now-defunct timeline. Any other characteristics, if indeed there are any, as well as the details of his "resilience", remain unknown. Ink In Ink, the Jester mentions Indisen off-handedly in one comment, stating that he supposes that the protagonist "could be considered a form of Indisen." However, the Human/Camper hybrids introduced in the blog are not former Campers like other interpretations, but rather the products of humans and Campers mating. Hybrids mostly function like normal human beings, but they still have a low psychic connection to EAT, experiencing EAT's hivemind through dreams and occasionally suffering painful headaches wherein they are flooded with memories of those whom EAT has assimilated. They are also implied to suffer from degenerating mental states, as it is mentioned that in at least one Hybrid family, suicides are extremely common. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:Indisen Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING Category:In The Shuffling Madness